


Lost

by The_darkest_soul_2



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insomnia, M/M, Nightmares, References to Depression, Spideypool Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_darkest_soul_2/pseuds/The_darkest_soul_2
Summary: Peter barely catches May as she fall.Now he's standing on the rooftop, two weeks into not sleeping.Wade is there to help.





	Lost

Our friendly neighbourhood Spiderman was standing on the rooftop at 3 am. Some say it was normal for the hero to patrol the city so early but not a single person knew that he only did so on weekends, when he didn't have such a busy schedule with Stark ind, Avengers and college.  
Today was Wednesday though. Few hours ago he got back from 10 hours internship and a really hard mission that left him bruised all over but one thing was different than usual. Peter couldn't sleep.  
It all started two weeks ago when there was another attack from another crazy villain but this time the villain decided to kidnap a civilian and drop them from the rooftop. The thing was that the person was Aunt May. Fortunately Peter made it at the last second before she hit the ground but the event caused all his trauma to come back and hit him like a brick, images of Gwen and Ben flowing around his mind making him realize how useless he was to the ones he cared about the most.  
He thought that two nights after the event when May came back home from hospital everything will go back to normal. Unfortunately the nightmares was coming back to him again and again and since he was waking up screaming and sweating he realized that sleeping wasn't a rest anymore. So he stopped.  
Every single night he sat on the same rooftop till 4 am before going back home and getting ready for another day. This time was no different.

Peter was standing right on the edge as his spidersense tickled. He didn't move.  
"I hope you're not thinking about jumping." he heard a well known laugh from behind him.  
"Why?" Spiderman asked not moving.  
There was a silence for a moment as he realized that wasn't the answer the mercenary expected.  
"What do you mean why?" Deadpool finally asked, this time seriously and Peter heard that he was getting closer."Spidey are you okay?"  
The hero could swore he heard concern in other's voice but he didn't answer as he just stood there waiting for the question to sink in.  
"Okay you're scaring me baby boy. Can you at least move away from the edge?" Wade asked but nothing happened. "Please?" he added.  
Peter finally listened, stepping back with a sigh.  
"Why are you here?" Wade continued.  
"I'm patrolling." The boy lied, his back still facing the other. "And you?"  
"At three am on Wednesday?" Deadpool asked instead of answering. "Don't you have school tomorrow?"   
"And so what?"   
They both knew that this conversation wasn't going anywhere and to Peter's dislike Wade wasn't even close to letting it go.   
"Peter what is going on?" Wade tried again and Peter flinched not only at the sound of his real name but also the hand that gripped his arm.   
Whenever the merc used it he knew it was getting serious.   
"Just go back home Wade. I'm okay." Peter tried again but nothing happened.   
"Peter I can't-" Wilson started but the hero cut him off by pulling out from the grip.   
In a second he ripped the mask from his face as he turned around.   
"WADE FOR FUCKS SAKE LEAVE ME ALONE!" he snapped feeling the tears in his burning eyes.   
For a moment there was dead silence before Wade slowly took of his mask.   
"You know I can't do that." he said quietly.   
"Then I will." Peter sighed.   
He was about to put his Spider mask back on and leave when he felt a tight grip on his wrist.   
"No you won't." the merc was dead serious.   
"Wade let me go." Peter asked resigned.   
"No."   
"Why?"   
"Because I'm not stupid and I won't just stand there watching as the person I care about clearly suffers." Wade explained and Peter stilled.   
Did Wade really care about him?   
Of course they've grown closer in past month but Peter didn't realized how much, until now.   
"So can you please tell me what's going on so I can try and help?" he continued slowly letting go of the boy's wrist. "Just please let me."  
Peter didn't know exactly why but he didn't took that shot and run. Instead he just turned around, tears now running down his face. He didn't say anything though as he moved closer to the merc and gripped the front of his suit to bring him closer so now his face was hidden in other's chest. Deadpool wrapped his arms around him.   
"How long it's been going on?" Wade asked when Peter finally relaxed and stopped crying.   
"Two weeks..." the hero whispered feeling as the merc stopped breathing. "When I barely caught her..." he continued after a while. "It brought back memories... Nightmares...." he felt the grip around him tighten. He told Wade about Gwen and Ben long time ago. "How can I save people when I can barely save my family..."   
At first Wade didn't respond and Peter was about to pull away before he felt a soft kiss on the top of his head.   
"Wade?" he asked surprised.   
"You are a hero Peter." the merc started, ignoring the question. "And the only thing I'm certain about is that you'd never harm anyone on purpose... You're a good person and none... I repeat NONE of those things were your fault... I can't make your nightmares go away but I can help you cope with them if you only let me, because you, Peter Parker, are the person I care most about and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something bad happened to you."  
" Wade?" Peter repeated.   
" Yes?"  
" Can I sleep at your place tonight?"  
" Of course Peter. "


End file.
